Little is known about the effects of pregnancy and sex steroids on the metabolism of phenytoin. To demonstrate that hepatic metabolism of phenytoin can be induced in women with estrogen administration, we propose to substitute oral estrogen for transdermal estrogens to see what happens to the phenytoin metabolic rate. If phenytoin drug metabolism has been induced, the estrogen may fall twice as fast on the oral estrogen as on the transdermal.